Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to treating a wound by applying negative pressure to the wound, and, more specifically, to a canister for use with a negative pressure wound therapy system that is operable in any orientation.
Description of the Related Art
Wound closure involves the migration of epithelial and subcutaneous tissue adjacent the wound towards the center and away from the base of the wound until the wound closes. Unfortunately, closure is difficult with large wounds, chronic wounds or wounds that have become infected. In such wounds, a zone of stasis (i.e. an area in which localized swelling of tissue restricts the flow of blood to the tissues) forms near the surface of the wound. Without sufficient blood flow, the epithelial and subcutaneous tissues surrounding the wound not only receive diminished oxygen and nutrients, but, are also less able to successfully fight microbial infection and, thus, are less able to close the wound naturally. Such wounds have presented difficulties to medical personnel for many years.
Negative pressure wound therapy (NPWT), also known as suction or vacuum therapy, has been used in treating and healing wounds. Application of negative pressure, e.g. reduced or sub-atmospheric pressure, to a localized reservoir over a wound has been found to assist in closing the wound by promoting blood flow to the area, stimulating the formation of granulation tissue, and encouraging the migration of healthy tissue over the wound. Negative pressure may also inhibit bacterial growth by drawing fluids from the wound such as exudates, which may tend to harbor bacteria. This technique has proven particularly effective for chronic or healing-resistant wounds, and is also used for other purposes such as post-operative wound care.
Generally, negative pressure therapy provides for a wound covering to be positioned over the wound to facilitate suction at the wound area. A conduit IS introduced through the wound covering to provide fluid communication to an external vacuum source. Atmospheric gas, wound exudates, or other fluids may thus be drawn from the reservoir through the fluid conduit to stimulate healing of the wound. Exudates drawn from the reservoir may be deposited in a collection canister.
Often, a portable NPWT device is worn by the patient so that the patient may remain ambulatory instead of being confined to a stationary position. While a patient is ambulatory, the portable NPWT device tends to tip or tilt in a multitude of directions. If there are enough exudates in the collection canister, the exudates may cover a suction port leading from the vacuum source to the collection canister because fluid seeks its own level. Covering the suction port prevents the application of negative pressure to the wound thereby discontinuing wound therapy. Additionally, covering the suction port may provide a false indication that the collection canister is full and needs to be replaced when there may be additional space in the canister to fill with exudate.
In addition, portable NPWT devices have a control unit attached to the canister. The control unit generally contains the suction pump and sensitive electronics such as a pressure transducers, microprocessors, or the like. When the NPWT device tips, exudate may aspirate from the canister into the control unit thereby damaging the suction pump and/or electronic components.